Escape
by momincombatboots
Summary: What happens when everything that used to be just right is now just suffocating and you need an escape? No BD, J/B are a couple after hs. Jacob is the Alpha. No vamps for now.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in my window, moonlight flooding my room, I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he watching from the woods or running the boundary like he is supposed to be doing?

_I'll be with you_. He said to me today, but when would he be with me? I need to feel his touch, his warmth, his love. I simply need him. Now. I'm just thinking about him and I feel like my silk pj's are too hot, the air too thick. Where is he? I'm getting anxious, needy, ugh I'm acting like a girlie-girl.

I hear a rustle in the woods. There he is a dark shadow stalking his prey. Wow he is definitely a living God, my living God. My cheeks hurt I'm smiling so big. There has to be a significant amount of color across my face. Sweat is starting to form on my brow. He always keeps his promises.

I watch him climb into my window. Hands threaded through my chocolate hair instantly. I feel his lips caress mine, teasingly first, almost hesitant, and then something more. His kiss begged for more. I part my lips just barely and he nips at my bottom lip. I gasp and he pushes the kiss deeper. My hands roam his bare shoulders broad and muscular. Mhmm I am one lucky girl. One of his hands slides down my neck, past my shoulder straight to my waist pulling me all the closer to him.

We stop kissing and take a breath. Both of us are practically panting.

"I love you" he tells me out loud, he doesnt need to I can see it in his eyes. Hearing it makes me melt still though.

"I love you too babe. I missed you today"  
>"Not nearly as much as I miss you. You took 3 showers today, I've smelt your shampoo everytime. You know I am a sucker for strawberries."<p>

I laugh. I should have known he would have stayed close to the house and his senses still amaze me. "Shut up! You've got me feeling like some sort of debutante out of one of my books. I got honey in my hair at breakfast so I had to wash it. Then, dad decided to stop by while I was working in the garden and dumped a pot of soil on me. He said I was too focused and needed to relax. And you know I always shower before bed." I left out a huff. In response he kisses my forehead.

"You are so cute when you get defensive."

The heat swallows me whole. Everything is flush from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It never fails he always makes me feel like this. Butterflies in my stomach, hardly able to breathe, after over a year together you would think I'd get used to him.

"Have you started the countdown yet?" His voice shaky, not a common adjective for him. I wonder what he is up to now. But I take the bait.

"What countdown?" Suddenly it hits me that I'm looking down at him. He is down on one knee.

"Bells, will you marry me?" Everything just stops. Am I even breathing? What am I not saying yes? My words won't come out. For the first time in my life I am speechless.

I shake my head yes and try to pull him to me and instead sit on his knee. The kiss we share is incredible. All of a sudden I think of Charlie. Oh hell.

"Jake, did you ask Charlie? You know how sentimental he gets."

"He helped with this Bells." Jake pulls out a decorated little box and opens it. Inside is a gorgeous engagement ring. The exact one I had shown Charlie years ago. He had remembered. I am just one really lucky girl.

"Does the know?" My question was answered with several howls from the woods. "I'll take that as a yes, sounds like they are all out there."

"I am the Alpha now Bells, they wanted to show their support. They said you will make an awesome Pack-mom. They have a weakness for your cooking." A grin crossed his face.

"Kind of like you, huh?" I playfully pushed him.

"Are you going to give me your hand or am I going to have to put the box back in my pocket?" I give him my hand. The ring will take some getting used to. It is not heavy but it is at the same time. I'm probably imagine the weight with the weight of its meaning. I do crazy things like that.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He wraps his arms around my waist and stands up. My feet aren't even touching the floor. He kisses me tenderly. I wrap my hands around his neck.

"You should call Renee, I promised her you would call her before the initial shock wore off."

"You told my mom? I really am a lucky girl."

"You aren't a girl Bells, you are a beautiful woman. My beautiful woman." I give him a quick kiss and he puts me down.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get my cell and call her. I'm sure she is about to have an anxiety attack from waiting." I run the down the stairs miraculously not even coming close to falling. Everything is perfect. I am with the man I love. He is my best friend, my heart and my soul. Without him I would just be boring Bella. I would be the future MRS ISABELLA BLACK, PACK MOM. That's just weird to think about. Oh well time to call mom and then get back to my sexy man-god.

"Hi Mom, yes, I know, I'm excited too! Yes Jake is here still. No we are not 'compromised'. Mom! I think I'm old enough to know about birds and bees. Yes mom. Okay I'll give him the phone. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. NO we did not have SEX, geez." I cover the mic of the phone with my hand and look at Jake. "Renee wants to talk to you. Have fun. I'm still in the bathroom when you're done talking to her, okay?" I give him a kiss and hand him the phone. I silently wish him luck. My mom was going to be annoying about this I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is simply what J and B are thinking to themselves the day after they get engaged.

Jacob thinking to himself

Engaged. She said yes... this is going to be perfect. The pack loves her. She brought us closer than ever. When she graduated from Forks and went to college in Port Angeles a rogue vamp caught whiff of her. He thought he'd have a snack. Thankfully Embry was there and found the vamp before it found her. She doesn't even know, I didn't want her to come home and abandon her dream of education over something my pack could handle. After the one attack we had Embry and Paul alternate watching her from a distance when they weren't in class. Luckily though, Embry and Bells shared quite a few classes which made his job easy. Paul didn't mind trailing her after hours, he hated the busy city life. He wanted nothing more than to come home with his degree and help me with the garage.

The counsel fast tracked me through school. The upside to being the next Tribal Chief, I guess. I went to the community college and got a couple credits so I could teach at the school earning a couple bucks and still finishing up my business management degree online. I want to open the garage with Bella. She is the best partner anyone could want, but I know she loves her job and the difference she makes. I'm not even sure if I can ask her to leave the fire department, or the hospital once she starts there.

Charlie would be happy if I could get her away from the fire department, he doesn't like her working there. He thinks she is in too much danger as a Fire Department EMT, boy is he clueless. She's safer there then she was a couple years ago just hanging out with the Pack. Regardless of Charlie's wishes though, I can't ask Bella to do anything she wouldn't be absolutely happy doing. That woman, **My** woman, is completely dedicated to becoming a full fledged nurse. She wants to be able to help people, Especially Billy and a lot of the other Elders. They sure aren't what they used to be.

I can't get these images of Bella walking down the torch lined aisle on First Beach. Her hair down, the wind tossing a few hairs loose to frame her face. Her eyes accentuated with the blackest of black eyeliner, lavender eyeshadow, and naked chocolate colored eyelashes. Wow, **my** woman is beautiful. These days I have trouble containing my Wolf. That little bastard wants her bad, all he can think about it seems is mating. Not that it is a bad idea, it's just not the right time, yet. I absolutely love the idea of Bella nice and swollen-bellied with our children. I've even imagined her carrying a toddler on her hip, a set of preschool aged twins in tow, and the beginnings of the tell-tale belly. That's sexy to me and my Wolf.

Then reality hits me. Bella won't give up her career for a family. She spent too much time to be the top of all her classes, to get the pre-acceptance into the nursing program. As long as she is happy I will have to be happy. I just hope eventually she will make time for a family. Charlie and Billy would be eternally happy to be grandfathers. Hell they are happy Bells and I are getting married after everything we went through. The Cullens, the Newborns, the Voltouri, and the whole Werewolf thing. They thought we were gonna lose her to those stupid Sparklies, thankfully yours truly brought her back to her senses the night before her wedding.

Billy is a little worried though because I have yet to imprint. He thinks Bella is the girl for me, no doubt about it, but something is holding one of us back. If only I knew what it was. I know that the idea of imprinting makes Bella nervous too. She has nightmares that I will leave her because I imprint on someone else. I doubt it though. I love that woman. All I see is her. She is my heart, my breath, my will to live. She is my Moon. Bella is my everything.

* * *

><p><p>

Bella thinking to herself

Well this certainly changes things. I know we were getting serious but I know he was ready to prepose. Wow, I definitely think this changes a lot of things. I figured I had two years before he popped the question. Don't get me wrong I love Jacob. It's just I had wanted to complete the nursing program before hand so that he didn't have to work so much to support us.

I know how important a family is to him. I can only imagine the images of our "litter" he has thought up. Between his "normal" 18 year old hormones and his wolf, I'm in for a whole football team and then some. I can't really complain though, being with Jake has changed my mind a lot about kids and marriage. It isn't the life I imagined growing up with Renee and Charlie, I know things can be better than what they had.

I'm going to have to talk to Charlie. He may be able to figure out how to keep my EMT hours while finishing my last year until I have my Bachelors. I might have to volunteer in Port Angeles while I'm finishing classes and everything. I've got to call the college and see what's available between here and there. Then there are my practicals and boards, which I'm not looking forward to. I'm happy as an EMT. Maybe I'll just get my degree and stay where I'm at. Jacob deserves my time. I've been far too selfish with his love. I drug him through hell and back with the whole Edward business. Jacob needs to have time for his dreams too. I know he's not happy with just being a teacher at the school. Sure he enjoys it, but that isn't his end goal. He wants a garage, he wants to fix, recreate and design something completely new. Teaching is just a pass time so he doesn't lose his skills. Sure I want to be a full-fledged nurse but I'm okay where I am. It pays the bills and gives me the opportunity to help people like I want. Yes being an RN would definitely provide more but it's limiting on the family life.

Once again I know what I want but I'm having to decide which I want more. I'm horrible at this decision. Last time I almost regretted it for all eternity. I was mere seconds away from losing Jacob forever, as well as my entire family. I was mere seconds from making a decision that would have been a disaster for me. It took the realization that I was going to lose everything for one person to realize that everything I had thought I was afraid of like growing old, wasn't really a fear, it was just the teenager in me. I realized I'm not as fragile as they made me feel.


End file.
